


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #46 -- Loud Sex/Knowing Someone Can Hear

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [46]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Loud Sex, M/M, bit of a take that to the hate in the Darkpilot tag on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe carries out a promise he's made more than once to the letter.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #46 -- Loud Sex/Knowing Someone Can Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I own nothing.

It’s one of those nights where Poe’s apparently vowed to make Ben scream loud enough for Yavin to hear. And Ben isn’t going to lie; he is all but nervous about this. What if someone hears them? What if someone gets woken up? And yet he is also excited.

Poe starts slow at first, kissing down Ben’s neck, and Ben moans -- he can’t help it. The feeling of Poe’s lips on his throat is amazing. He moves downwards, and Ben gasps, cries out, moans even as Poe’s mouth sucks and licks his left nipple. They’re so sensitive, and the things Poe is doing with his tongue are enough to make Ben want to burst. He cries out, and he can’t help but plead. “Poe...I need more. Please, more.”

Poe continues, and Ben whimpers, keens. This is one of those instances where Poe’s determined to wring every moan and cry and plead and so many other sounds out of him. Poe moves down towards his stomach, towards his shaft, before saying, “You sound so good, angel. So very good. Do you want me to suck your cock until you scream? You can imagine it, don’t you, my lips on you, giving you pleasure.”

“Please.” Ben’s desperate now, and craving Poe’s mouth. “Please...”

When Poe’s mouth seals around him, Ben’s murmuring, “Yes, yes, oh please, yes, more Poe more” and he’s trying not to thrust into Poe’s mouth but by the stars it feels so good. He clutches the sides of their bed for purchase, pleading, moaning. If he’s Poe’s angel, then Poe’s akin to his god, in his beauty, his guidance, the power he has over Ben that he doesn't seem to realize. He wants to worship this man who’s as radiant as a god in his eyes. Murmuring his love repeatedly sounds almost like babbling, but he doesn’t care.

“You’re so perfect,” Ben all but babbles. “You’re so beautiful. So beautiful. More.”

Poe continues it until Ben’s all but coursing down his throat. Finally, Ben lies on the bed, satisfied, utterly happy, even as Poe draws him into his arms.

“Hey.” Poe says, softly.

“Hey.” Ben hums contentedly in Poe’s arms. He’s tired, but happy all the while. “Think they heard us?”

“Don’t think they did,” Poe says. He places kisses in Ben’s hair, and Ben lies there in Poe’s arms, knowing he’s safe with Poe, and will always be. 


End file.
